


pulse

by yourlittlebird



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Implied Murder, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Vague Incest, it's vague, like this whole piece tbh, some blood, very little debra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlebird/pseuds/yourlittlebird
Summary: Dexter makes a darker choice.(a peek at an alternate reality)





	pulse

He’s never known freedom, not really.

Trapped in the snares of his mind, fighting against the darkness that surrounds and fills his every being, he’s like a bird with broken wings. Born to soar, but doomed to remain grounded. He needs only an opportunity to be free, and suddenly it’s appeared in the form of a long-forgotten brother.

 _Brother_. The word tastes foreign in his mouth. Not unpleasant, but unusual. Coppery. Bloody. Like the blood shared between them, and the blood shed and yet unshed between them and suddenly he remembers Debra. Deb, lying naked on the table between them, seeming so... irrelevant now that he has someone who finally understands. Like a memory he can't quite find a reason to remember any more.

Rudy - no, _Brian_ , his big brother, is watching him with something akin to love in his eyes. He can’t feel love, Dexter knows this, believes this, but he feels something there. Something raw and real and he’s overcome with a want stronger than anything he’s ever known.

And Deb… Deb remains still on the table, looking dead already. She might as well be, to him at least. And yet despite this, he somehow can’t make himself take the knife. A few heartbeats pass, and still Brian ( _Biney_ , his mind echoes) is holding the knife out to him. When he continues to hesitate, he sees his brother shift impatiently before grabbing his wrist and bringing it to his mouth, intimate in a way that’s unfamiliar to the younger man. He feels his veins pulse against Biney’s lips ( _chapped_ , he notes, like he's been biting them), the tips of his canine teeth, and feels something stir deep within his body, agitating his dark. His blood rushes, strengthening the copper tang on his tongue, and he feels his thumb shift and rub across his older brother’s cheek. 

Biney’s eyes darken, and he lowers Dexter’s hand from his parted mouth before pressing the knife into his palm.

And Dexter suddenly knows that he understands this now, that this savage power suddenly stirred is what he wants, what he needs, and he practically moans as his brother, his Biney, forces the blade down into his foster sister. When her blood spills forth (blood that will never be shared by him, no matter what Harry said) he feels his chains snap, and he realizes he's chosen the man that will set him free.

And he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second work ever and it's weird af oh boy  
> let me know what you think! maybe I'll write more who knows


End file.
